


Seme male reader

by Local_fxck_up



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, Seme Male reader, Seme Reader, male reader - Freeform, male x female, male x male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_fxck_up/pseuds/Local_fxck_up
Summary: Oneshots and maybe imagines of you being with your favorite characters      🥰👉👈
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

_✨Requests open✨_

_plz keep in mind in still new to writing so i'm probably not very good -_-||_


	2. Monoma x father!reader fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neito Monoma gets sick one day so his father comes home to take care of him

⋇⊶⊰❣⊱⊷⋇ ⋇⊶⊰❣⊱⊷⋇

ℕ𝕠𝕨 𝕡𝕝𝕒𝕪𝕚𝕟𝕘 :[𝕾𝖕𝖆𝖗𝖐𝖘] [ᴄᴏʟᴅᴘʟᴀʏ]

0:58 ━━❍─────── 3:35

ᴠᴏʟᴜᴍᴇ : ▮▮▮▮▮▮▯▯▯

⋇⊶⊰❣⊱⊷⋇ ⋇⊶⊰❣⊱⊷⋇

Monoma was sitting in class as always but something was off, he wasn't as loud and confident as he normally was. It set everyone into a little shock and worry. He was fine the first half of the day, or at least he seemed like it. He was sitting at his desk next to Kendo, his normally shiny blonde hair, now a duller shade. With his head down on his desk he was silent. Class went on as it normally would, until his teacher Vlad King called him to his desk.

He got up slowly as to not hurt his stomach more, his head started aching as soon as he got up from his resting position. Once he made it to his teachers desk he looked down at his teacher waiting for him to speak. " Hey, Monoma you doing alright? " He looked up slightly to try to process what his teacher was saying to him. " I-can you call my dad? " "Sure, but you gotta tell me what's going on. " " Fine fine, my stomach hurts, and my head feels so sore right now. Now can you call my dad? " 

𝕿𝖎𝖒𝖊 𝖘𝖐𝖎𝖕

Neito was sitting in the passenger seat of the car next to his father (m/n). It was silent, but a comfortable silence. " Hey dad, thanks for picking me up. " " It was a little inconvenient but its fine. " His father joked. The ride home was pretty quick as they only lived 10 minutes away.

Once his dad pulled into the driveway and parked the car, Neito slowly opened the door and walked towards the door, unlocking it and walking in. Closing the door the walked to the couch, sitting down. After a few minutes of waiting on the couch his dad walked in carrying his work supplies. Dropping it off on the table he walked back over to Neito, sitting next to him on the couch. Sighing (m/n) looked towards Neito. " Do you want me to get you a drink or something? " Neito looked at him father and shook his head lightly. " No I just wanna stay here right now. " He said as he leaned down and put his head on (m/n)'s shoulder. 

(m/n) gently started to rub Neito's Head, watching as his son slowly fell asleep on his shoulder. Just as Neito was closing his eyes falling into a deep sleep he heard a soft 

" I love you, Neito. "

In a groggy voice he said back, " love you too, dad. " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @Pixel_Cow for the suggestion
> 
> I know its short but I hope its ok, like i said i'm still new but looking to get better. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! ☺️


End file.
